The Problem With Interns
by candycrazy12346
Summary: To get Sherlock more people skills, John sets up an internship with two American high school students. Little does he know, he'll be getting more than he bargained for. From attempting to steal the queen's dog to having tea with Moriarty, things are getting hectic in 221B Baker street. Rating may change. Slightly crack-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people ^.^ I'm back with a new story. I know I said I wasn't planning on writing any more chapter stories for a while, but the new Sherlock episode boosted my fangirl up about 5 pegs. This was written with my friend, so half credit goes to her as well. hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sherlock, but I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it if I did.

We set our scene in London, at a rented flat on 221B Baker Street.

June 13th 16:22

'Hi, everyone. I'm setting up a bit of an internship here with me and Sherlock. I'm looking for one or two high school students to come and stay over here for a few months, and go along with us when we take cases. You'd be taught medical skills, as well a deduction and problem solving, and you would get college credits. If you're interested, please contact me and I'll set up a video-interview.

~Dr. John Watson'

"Why would we need interns?"

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes stood in their rented flat at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock stared over John's shoulder disapprovingly at his flatmates newest blog post.

"Because," John said bluntly, "You need to learn how to be nicer to people who aren't me or Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock looked at him, analyzing, as he took a sip of coffee before turning around silently and flopping unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Why do I need to be nicer to people? I can't work with too much _stupid_ in the room, John."

John sighed and got up from the computer as Sherlock finished the statement.

"Just give it a chance, Sherlock." he asked, trying to make the moody detective give in.

"Fine, but I'm helping with your interviews. Your perceptive skills are considerably lacking, who knows what sort of people you'd bring up here."

"...So, do you think we should try?"

"I'm not sure my parents will let me. It's in England after all."

"but it's Sherlock Holmes!"

Kyra Adams and Christiana Avdeyev sat opposite each other in their neighborhood coffee shop. Kyra was frantically clutching a smartphone while Christiana was sitting opposite of her, an unopened laptop on the table.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try setting up the interview." Chris relented, opening the laptop and typing in the web address of John H. Watson's blog.

Within seconds a blog popped up, the "official" blog of Sherlock Holmes adventures. On the top of the page was Dr. Watson's contact information, displayed for all to see.

'Dear Mr. Watson,

Hello : ) my name is Christiana. My friend Kyra and I are interested in the internship opportunity with you and Mr. Holmes. We are both 14 year old high school students in America, interested in forensic anthropology and police work. Is there a time and date we could interview with you?

~Chris A. '

Kyra read over the e-mail, loving the fact that she got Chris to give in, before she happily tapped in the smiley face and hit 'send'.

A few minutes later, the computer gave a short 'bing' that announced a new message.

'Hello Christiana. Thank you for the message, I'm very glad you've taken an interest. Are you and Kyra available for a Skype call now?

~Dr. John Watson'

Kyra nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry, I have Skype on my phone." she said, knowing Chris had just gotten her laptop and hadn't downloaded anything yet, "Just give me a sec."

Chris nodded, sent a quick reply to the doctor, then closed the laptop an leaned back in her chair.

"We're about to meet John Watson. THE John Watson. Ohmygod!" She squealed.

"Oh, WAIT. WAIT. He lives with Sherlock Holmes... In the same flat... OHMIGOD we could see Sherlock Holmes! In HD!" Kyra realized.

"OHMIGOD!" they rejoiced together, almost falling off their chairs in the excitement.

'bring bring, bring bring'

Kyra snatched up her phone and accepted the Skype call, Chris scooting next to her to see the screen.

"Hello? Is the call connecting?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Kyra said, almost stifling a squeal - but not quite - as the video flickered to life, revealing a slightly haggard looking man with blonde hair and a crew cut against the background of old-fashioned red and white wallpaper. A spray painted yellow smiley face decorated the wall behind him, peeking halfway into the frame.

"Ah, yes,-" John started, but before he could continue a mop of dark brown hair popped onto screen behind him.

"Are these your 'interns'?"

Kyra made a high pitched squeak before falling off of her chair and leaving Chris to save the phone.

"Hi Mr. Watson, Mr. Holmes. I'm really sorry about Kyra, she's really exited to meet you." She subtly kicked Kyra on the floor.

Kyra scrambled up, trying to preserve what little dignity she had left, while simultaneously trying not to fall off her chair again.

"Hello!" she enthused to the phone, and by extent Watson and Holmes. " I'm so sorry about that, really."

John looked vaguely awkward, while Sherlock was staring at them intently, eyes flickering from one to the other.

"I've seen enough. These interviews are a waste of time."

Kyra moaned. Slightly pitifully, and well hidden enough that only Chris could hear it, but it was a very crestfallen moan.

"I'm so sorry, Chris, I didn't mean to fall off the chair, honest..." she almost sobbed, convinced they had lost the internship because of her blunder.

Chris patted her back. "If we don't get it, it won't be your fault."

"Sherlock, that's rude. You need to interact with other people and learn social skills. You know what, these girls will get the internship, and you are going to deal with it." John rubbed the bridge of his nose, then turned back to his computer screen. "Congrats girls, you're coming to Baker Street."


	2. Chapter 2

And back again with a new chapter ^^ This story is on a way more efficient schedule than my other one, which is on an indefinite hiatus. Anyhow, there will probably be updates every monday. If you have an suggestions, critiques, or comments, please review or PM me. (This work is un-beta'ed, so I may have missed some grammar, spelling, and punctuation things while checking it. If you point them out, I'll try to fix them.)

Disclaimer: Neither I nor digitalScribbler (my friend who I wrote this with, who got an account a few days ago) own Sherlock. All rights go to BBC, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and whoever else.

Chapter 2

July 6th, 8:00

Kyra walked, blinking and bleary but well rested, from the jumbo jet and set her first foot into England as she left the airport, Chris following behind. Kyra pulled a white suitcase with a black cat design behind her, a paper bag of sandwiches over. Her arm and ear buds stemming from her pocket. Her rumpled sweatshirt and loose jean told her whole story. Chris looked only marginally less rumpled, stuffing her headphones into her Totoro backpack. She wore a long orange skirt and a white tank top, a burgundy suitcase catching in the skirt as she walked.

Five minutes later the two girls were standing in front of a worn black door with gold metal numbers: 221B Baker Street. Kyra excitedly rang the doorbell before checking to see if the door was unlocked, which it wasn't.

An old women wearing a floral print dress and a light blue shrug answered the door.

"Ah, you two must be the interns John was telling me about. Follow me up here, I'll show you in. You two will be staying in a spare room just over up a few more flights. It's not the best room, but with a bit of dusting it should be good as new... ah, here we are. Sherlock's out I think, but John should be in there." She knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" a voice said, and before either girl had time to prepare the door was open and before them stood Dr. John H. Watson. He was in a blue t-shirt and slacks under a maroon bathrobe and looked slightly shocked, like he had forgotten they were coming.

"Oh, god, I forgot you two were coming today. Erm, come in, sorry about the mess, we've been on a case all week and haven't gotten around to cleaning much." He motioned the two into the living room, pushing some books into a pile and hiding a gun under a pillow.

Chris slowly walked in, dragging Kyra's shocked being behind her and sitting her down in a comfy looking black chair. Chris sat opposite of her in a red chair, pushing a few papers and pictures aside to make room on the table for Kyra to put down her bag of sandwiches.

"Chris..." Kyra stuttered, "W-We're in the flat. THE Baker Street flat. We're in the Sherlock, Chris!" Kyra looked around in awe before jumping up and poking around the room at random artifacts.

Chris grinned. "I know! The smiley face is on the wall! The real Watson is standing over by that skull drinking coffee!" She followed her friend, finding the gun and hiding it more carefully.

Kyra bounced over to the window after staring at Sherlock's connections wall, stepping carefully over the piles of papers and looking onto the street. "OMIGOD" she squealed before shrilly squealing and jumping around the room, almost tripping over the pile of books as she flopped an the couch. Within seconds of her outburst the downstairs door opened and shut.

Chris gave Kyra a curious look, then gasped and flapped her arms violently. She glance around the room for a moment, not sure if she should hide or sit or jump out the window.

John watched the two of them amusedly, draining the rest of his coffee and sitting down on his chair to read the news.

Sherlock Holmes walked in the door, blood staining his shirt, a grocery bag holding milk and a riding crop in one hand and an overcoat in the other. He looked at the two shocked girls over for a moment before walking silently into the kitchen and glaring at John as he put the milk into the fridge.

"Why are there children in the living room?" He asked calmly.

John stiffed a grin. "These are my interns, Christiana and Kyra. I believe you met them a few weeks ago."

"Right." Sherlock said with more than a trace of well-hidden annoyance in his voice. "Them. A hyper sugar addict with three cats and two younger brothers, who dyes her hair with SATIN complete color hair dye, probably purchased at Walmart, and an only slightly more grounded girl who read a book and a half on the flight over, most likely urban fantasy judging by the items in her suitcase, and has a nervous tendency to play with her hair."

Chris looked awkward for a moment, but collected herself and walked up to him slowly, sticking out her hand. "Hi to you to. My name's Chris. I'm a huge fan of you and Mr. Watson, and we're both really exited to be here. However, I'm afraid you're wrong. I read one book, then reread it half way through."

"I knew that."

"No you didn't." John called over.

Kyra blinked at Sherlock, wide eyed, and took two sandwiches out of her bag. She walked up to him and handed him a ham and cheddar one, ten did the same to John.

The detective looked at Kyra and, slowly taking the sandwich from her in what looked like an awkward acceptance of the intern, turned and walked out of the room. Kyra watched him go with admiration before she flopped on the floor with a happy sigh, her fangirl mission complete: Meet Sherlock Holmes.

"... Nice guy." Chris commented.

"I like to think he's glad to meet you on the inside." John said, flipping the page of his newspaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for you lovely readers (there are six of you, how!?). I'm kind of amazed I could post it on schedual, me and scribbler wrote it just a few hours ago. Because of this, it's a bit short and rushed, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. As always, please review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. I know from experiance it's hard to think of something to put into a review, but even just saying hi makes an author's day. Okay, more like week.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I forgot to mention in previous chapter(I think...) but this story takes place just before the Irene Adler arc, so roughly between seasons 1 and 2.

Chapter 3

We set our scene on the streets of London, on a rare sunny afternoon.

July 7th, 13:30

Kyra bounced happily down the sidewalk, her jeans slightly muddy at the bottom from the drying puddles. Her mom's old brown trench coat billowed behind her in the slight wind, Chris walking calmly behind her in a Eevee t-shirt and a blue skirt.

The pair stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn red so they wouldn't get hit by a bus, and were chatting to themselves about their good luck and London. Kyra shrugged a bag of over her shoulder while taking a sip of her favorite Starbucks coffee, a Double Chocolatey Chip Frappachino, before continuing her conversation with Chris.

"So you have to use military time in London, see?" she finished as the light turned red and they began to cross the street.

The two girls had been sent out several minutes earlier with one of Sherlock's 'analyzation thingys' to get repaired. Neither one knew the specifics ("Don't touch that bit, it might blow up!") of what the machine was, or where they were going ("What sort of street name is that?") but they were glad to do something helpful. Kyra bounced from shop window to shop window under the pretense that she was looking for the shop Sherlock told them to go to, but in reality she was simply marveling at the window displays and mentally marking down which ones she liked.

Chris had stopped outside a little cafe when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Yello, Christiana speaking."

"Do you see the library two doors down from you?"

Chris pulled the phone away and looked at it for a moment, as if it could explain the voice on the other end. "Um, who is this?"

"Go into the library Ms. Avdeyev. Your friend to."

Kyra stopped looking in the quaint cafe's windows, momentarily distracted from the cakes and pies in the display as she saw Chris putting away her cell phone and looking extremely agitated.

"What's up?" she asked, walking over with a concerned look on her face, "Is everything okay? Are we in trouble?" Her questions came out rapidly, like machine gun fire, but her worried look remained.

Chris looked up at her with an unsure look in her eyes, and Kyra knew that something was off.

"Erm, we're supposed to go in there?" Her friend's voice came out higher than usual as she pointed to the small library.

Kyra nodded, more than slightly worried, but she followed Chris into the small library.

Inside, it was a typical library. Quiet patrons, overstuffed chairs, rows of books, and a little cafe in the back. When the two entered, a young woman fell into step behind them, leading them wordlessly towards a small group of chairs where a middle aged man sat. Kyra glanced sideways a bit. She didn't like this, it had a bad feeling to it. The man gestured to the two chairs in front of him.

"Please," he said, "Take a seat."

Kyra hesitated, then sat on the one the chairs. Chris sat stiffly next to her, phone clutched in her hand, one finger hovering over the 9 button**(1)**. "Who are you?"

He smiled with badly faked amusement. "I'm an... interested party. I've noticed you two have begun living with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. An internship if I remember correctly."

"That doesn't really answer the question-" Kyra started, but Chris cut her off with the wave of a hand.

"Interested party as in...?" she asked, her pulse racing higher at the mans vague and somewhat menacing answer.

"I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's... Estranged brother. He doesn't like talking to me very much, but I grow concerned with his escapades. I want to offer you a deal."

~*~*~*~  
**Footnotes:**

**(1)For all of you american readers, 999 is the British emergency number. Okay, well, don't quote me on that, but I'm pretty sure. **


End file.
